The Bonds of Ancient Friendship
by amy4hip
Summary: yugi solves a puzzle wich takes him to a weird place were he has to save the prince to go back home


The Bond of Ancient Friendship

There was a boy named Yugi he was always interested in ancient egyptian has blond purplish red hair he wears a white shirt blue pants and a blue jacket. One day his Grandpa brought home a ancient artifact puzzle. Yugis Grandpa looks just like him but with gray hair and wears a white shirt and blue overalls. Yugi was so interested in the puzzle he said "can I solve this puzzle Grandpa." "Sure so far no one has solved this puzzle yet, "Yugis Grandpa said. So Yugi opened the puzzle and started working on solving it. After eight hours Yugi finally solved it a bright light came from the puzzle and sucked Yugi in it. The next thang Yugi saw was a girl but before he could ask her who she was she disappeared. Yugi looked around and thought "were am I well were ever I am I need to get back home."So Yugi walked for hours before he saw a village.

He ran to the village to see if anyone could tell him how to get back home. When he got to the village he saw a girl and realized that's the same girl he saw when he was sucked into the puzzle.

She was wearing a green dress her eyes were blue and she had dark brown hair. Yugi went up to

Her and said "hey I saw you when I came here can you tell me how I can get out of this puzzle."

The girl looked at him and said "to get out of this puzzle you need to save the King that ruled this land from the evil dark lord Doom."She pointed to the castle and said "that is were Doom is holding the King, but before you get to the castle you need to have aliese to help defeat Doom."  
After she said that she disapeared. So Yugi headed to the forest wich lead to the castle. There he saw a warrior who had a big sword in his hand he had dark blond hair that goes down his shoulder.  
Yugi walked up to him and said "who are you and what are you doing here."The warrior said "my name is Joey and I'm training so I can save the King from Doom."Yugi got an idea and said "lets go the castle together I'm on my way to save the King too and if we work together were sure to win."  
Joey thought about what Yugi said "sure it will be fun and it is lonely when you travel by your selve," Joey said.  
So Yugi and Joey traveled together till they were at a lake. There they saw a girl with white hair that went to her shoulders she has a blue eyes and wears light blue dress and she has a wand in her and Yugi went up to her and said "what's your name and why are you here."The girl said "my name is Miho and I'm here to train my magic powers so I can be stronger to defeat Doom and save the King. "Yugi and Joey both had the same idea and talked and they both agreed."Hey why don't you come with us Miho were on are way to defeat Doom and save the King too and if we work together were sure to win," Joey said. "Sure,it'll be fun and it would be lonely without nobody to talk to,"  
Miho said. So Joey, Miho, and Yugi traveled till they saw a fed fox with blue eyes and the top of her ears and tail were white. In front of a bridge they walked up to the fox and she said "if you wish to cross this bridge you must help me find my husband he is a blue wolf with black eyes and if you see him say your friends with Naruko he will understand.""So your name is Naruko and if we find your husband you will let us through," Miho said."Yes," Naruko said.  
"Alright let's go look for Naruko's husband," Joey said. So they all were looking for Naruko's husband. Yugi was looking through the bushes till he heard something rustle in the bushes. He look for the bush that made the sound then he found it he went to look through it and saw the blue wolf that was Naruko's husband. The wolf groweled at Yugi and was about to attake before Yugi said "wait I'm friends with Naruko."The blue wolf stared and thought at what Yugi said. "Naruko were is she take me to her," the blue wolf said worried. Yugi, Joey, and Miho took the blue wolf to were Naruko was. As Naruko saw Yugi, Joey, Miho, and the blue wolf she ran to them "Sasuke," Naruko said. As she nuzzled Sasuke's neck Sasuke doing the same to Naruko."So your name is Sasuke," Miho said."Yes,Naruko are you alright" Sasuke said worridly."Yes,  
i'm just fine Sasuke," Naruko said. After that Naruko kept her word and let them pass, but not without giving Yugi a sword it had a fox on the blade and a wolf on the handle, "I hope this will help you defeat Doom, "Naruko said.  
"And we would like to come with you so we can help defeat Doom, "Sasuke said. They all smiled and agreed what they thought."Sure you can come with us the more there are of us the easier it will be to defeat Doom, "Miho said. So Joey, Miho, Naruko, Sasuke, and Yugi traveled all the way to the castle. They avoided trapes then the were in front of a huge door that was black and had a eye on opened the door to see Doom on a had dark black hair that went to his neck he had a sword beside him and he had dark black eyes and he had a black shirt on and pants. The King was behind him in a cage he looked just like Yugi but taller."I was expecting all you to come here to save the king, "Doom said. He stood up and graped his sword and Joey, Miho, Naruko, Sasuke, and Yugi all got ready to fight. Doom ran up to them and swung his sword but missed. Naruko and Sasuke both attaked Doom and succeeded they left claw marks on Doom. Doom got really angry and attaked them again he was able to give them some scratches but thats all.  
Then Joey and Yugi both attaked together at Doom with there swords they both wounded Doom. Then Miho used her wand to make fire balls and shot them at Doom wounding Doom even more. And for there final attake they all attaked Doom at the same time defeating Doom. All of them ran up to the cage that the King was in and let him out."Thank you for saving me,"the King said. "your welcome," Joey, Miho, Naruko, Sasuke, and Yugi said.  
at the same time."I would like you to call me Yami," Yami said. "Yami my name is Yugi and I was sucked here from my world," Yugi said."Alright then I will send you back to your world, "Yami said. Joey, Miho, Naruko, Sasuke, and Yugi all said goodbye to each other. Yami sent yugi back to his world. When Yugi was back at his world he looked at the ancient puzzle to see it was a picture of Joey, Miho, Naruko, Sasuke, Yami,and him after they defeated Doom.  
Yugi smiled and hung the picture in his room so he could always look at it Yugi then wen't to sleep and he never forgot Joey, Miho, Naruko, Sasuke, and Yami.


End file.
